poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Epic Brawl of Friends
Here is the scene where the heroes battles Dark G-Merl in their epic battle goes in War of the Apocalypse. (Cut to Sora gets punched by Dark G-Merl) Dark G-Merl: (Laughing Evilly) I love this fight against you! These Legendary Pokemon fight and the Keyblade War will soon destroy the world and becomes nothing but fiery planet of death! Sora: This is not over yet! (Sora then hits Dark G-Merl with his Keyblade and then Dark G-Merl try to hit Sora with a Keyblade but then he blocks it with his keyblade) Tino Tonitini: You have to come back to us please! Dark G-Merl: Why should I?! There's are bunch of other worlds right there, and it's just filled with darkness! (Dark G-Merl casts Dark Firaga at everyone) Sunset Shimmer: But you're destroying this world to get it! Dark G-Merl: So what? There's more darkness there, and Master Xehanort will finish you all! (Dark G-Merl swings the X-blade creating a powerful wind that blows everyone back. Sunset hits a rock and then falls to the ground. Dark G-Merl walks over near Tino.) Dark G-Merl: What's wrong? Giving up already? Tino Tonitini: Never! I would never give up! (Dark G-Merl attacks Tino with his own bare hands, then, Tino was badly injured) Dark G-Merl: Don't bother getting up, you've just lost the war. Tino Tonitini: Why, why are you doing this! Dark G-Merl: Hmph, that's real simple, Your bond between you and Sunset is like a train wreck, You're not the one who's meant to be with Sunset Shimmer, It was supposed to be me! But you and your stupid love trash are always in the way, Parish! (Dark G-Merl prepares to kill Tino) Sunset Shimmer: No! (Latios came behind Dark G-Merl and fires Dragon Pulse at him) Dark G-Merl: You! (Emerl jumps off Latios and grabs Dark G-Merl's X-blade) Emerl: '''Enough is enough G-Merl! '''Dark G-Merl: There is no G-Merl! Only Dark G-Merl! Now you die as well! (Dark G-Merl swings his X-blade and blow Emerl away) Emerl: This is getting out of control! Xion: You got to fight it off and break free! Dark G-Merl: You cannot tell that evil thing what to do! (Dark G-Merl fires dark spell as the purple vines appears and tied up the heroes) Yoshi: Get those nasty vines off of us! Donkey Kong: Aww, nut's! Dark G-Merl: Now you fools will never get out of the vines! Emerl: How is this getting out! Salamence, Steel Wing! (Mega Salamence came activates Steel Wing to cut the vines and free the heroes) Yoshi: Thanks! Emerl: Please come back to us! I really don't want to fight you! Dark G-Merl: Fight me if you dare! (Dark G-Merl fights Emerl and then holds him down to the ground as he is ready to kill him) Dark G-Merl: (In Shere Khan's voice) It's time we put an end to this! Emerl: Ugh.. (As Dark G-Merl is about to kill Emerl, Mega Blaziken came and kicks him and save Emerl) Dark G-Merl: You dare to interfere? Then I'll destroy you all! (Dark G-Merl charges towards Mega Blaziken, Lucario, Salamence, Tyranitar, Aggron, Alakazam, Abomasnow, Steelix, Beedrill and Mega Charizard X) Emerl: Alakazam, Psychic! (Mega Alakazam uses psychic to hold Dark G-Merl) Dark G-Merl: Let me go! Emerl: Now, guys! (Everyone got up just in time, but, Dark G-Merl broke free from Alakazam's Psychic) Dark G-Merl: I think it is time I end this charade. (Then the heroes such as Emerl, Xion, Sunset Shimmer, Tino, Ninja Turtles, Mighty Mutanimals, Mega Blaziken, Lucario, Salamence, Tyranitar, Aggron, Alakazam, Abomasnow, Steelix, Beedrill and Tino's Mega Charizard X cornered Dark G-Merl) Leonardo: Alright everyone, get him! (The heroes attack Dark G-Merl but he keeps dodging and teleporting over and over from getting hit by the heroes' attack) Emerl: He tougher than I thought. Tino Tonitini: Maybe if we distract him, he'll probably be defeated. Yoshi: Good idea. Dark G-Merl: I heard that idea. You cannot defeat me with your plans. Donkey Kong: Oh, great! He already finds out about our plans! Donald Duck: Aww, phooey. Dark Gmerl: You fools will never defeat me, when I have this! (Shows everyone the DNA Splicer) With the DNA Splicer and I will give it to Kyurem which it will allow to fuse Reshiram or Zekrom into it's formes! (He gives it to the DNA Splicer as Kyurem opens it's icy wings) Dark Gmerl: Try Reshiram! (Points at Reshiram with his dark keyblade) Emerl: Get away from there, Reshiram! (Reshiram flies off while Kyurem fires purple lasers trying to catch Reshiram, but keep dodging all of them. Now Reshiram gets caught by the laser forcing it to turn into the Light Stone as Dark Gmerl grabs it with his hand) Yoshi: Reshiram! Dark Gmerl: Now Kyurem! Absorb Reshiram, using Absofusion, if you please. (Kyurem now absorb the Light Stone and begins to fused into White Kyurem and it lets out a roar) Sora: Kyurem fused Reshiram into it's White form! - - - - Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes